Diary of a Teenage Shinigami
by Rory Dawn
Summary: Teira Sessho is a new Shinigami, just trying to stay alive. Her one problem... Her phobia of her Taicho! She slowly starts to warm up to him, and she starts to realize, maybe thats not all she feels for her Taicho...Romance, HitsuXOC
1. Chapter 1: Basic Life

Diary of a teenage Shinigami

I don't own bleach. (Duh.)

Day 5: Basic life

* * *

><p>Sunday, October ninth<p>

Hi. My name is Teira Sessho, I am the new third seat of tenth company. This is my personal diary, and Survival guide... First off, it seems like you can't even look at someone, without pissing someone off. Now, I'm not naming names... *Cough! Eleventh Company! Cough Cough!* But some people are easier to get at than others. Now, for starters, this is my list of Taicho's to avoid...

1. Kenpachi Zariaki (He creeps me out.)

2. Toshiro Hitsugaya (Any short jokes or slacking off, your loosing a finger or two to frostbite.)

3. Kommamura (He wears a pot on his head and is VERY anti-social.)

This is my list of less intimidating Captains...

1. Jushiro Ukitake (He's just a sick older man... Nothing scary about him.)

2. Shunsui Kyoraku (Come on, he wears FLOWERS. So frikkin scary, Huh?)

3. Retsu Unohana (She's a healer... Nothing creepy... Most of the time.)

I personally think Serietei life is alot better than the Rukongai. We get a few days off a week, unless you have assignment or something. I even have a part time job at that one Ramen noodles place (Oodles of noodles, Corny name, I know.) on Jikkai street... It's a good stress reliever.

Also, with Aizen-Taicho's recent death, things haven't been going so well... My Taicho's really stressed out, and that can't help us at all. I've never seen him any other way though, so maybe this is what he's like all the time. I hope not.

Taicho's and third seats work a lot more closely than you would think... So I hope Taicho isn't always like this... I overheard something about a girl named Momo. Apparently they're really close, and Taicho is worried about her. He's not in his office whenever I go looking for him, and Rangiku says he's at the hospital again.

I'm really starting to wonder who this Momo girl is.

Anyway, I live in a nice little apartment, just enough room for myself. My zanpokuto is a pretty good companion, and I really have nothing else to do but talk to her. Her name is Mori. Her true form is a little white wolf. I think I'm close to summoning her.

I'll write again tomorrow... A hell butterfly is calling me away. I think this entry is kind of short though... I'll write a longer one tommorow. Something's wrong with Taicho... I'm really worried.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p>

What'd everyone think? Next diary will be out tommorow!


	2. Chapter 2: AizenTaicho returns

Diary of a teenage Shinigami

I don't own bleach. (Duh.)

Day 6: Aizen-Taicho Returns

* * *

><p>Monday, October 10th<p>

My name is Teira. I am the new third seat of Tenth company. Last night, Aizen-Taicho made a appearance. I'm in fourth company right now... I couldn't hold Aizen and Gin Taicho off long. I wonder why I even tried now. Once the order went out for Aizen-Taicho's arrest, I thought I could handle him. Apparently not.

Taicho's here, but I'm not allowed to see him. (I'm kind of intimidated by Taicho. -.-) Last night was hectic though. A bunch of people were being put into fourth company's care, and it really scared me to see Taicho among them. If Aizen-Taicho was that powerful, I feel lucky. There's a couple Ryoka apparently, who helped us. I met the Ryoka healer, she was here all night, who helped me out.

I'm scheduled for release later today. This is really stressing me out, becuase Taicho shouldn't be working in the condition he's in, and I know for sure Rangiku-sama won't do it. So I'm stuck with the papers. (Ugh. -.-)

* * *

><p>A miracle happened. Rangiku-Sama did most of the paperwork. I've only been at my desk for about three hours, and I'm almost done. And that's with less than half! (No wonder Taicho is stressed out all the time.) I really wonder what drove Rangiku to do some of it. Maybe she's not that lazy.<p>

A bad thing also happened. Taicho is out of fourth. Why would they release him that quickly? Just last night I heard them say that Taicho was still with us, at best. Rangiku-Sama wasn't worried about him, and she told me that Taicho is a lot more durable than he looks.

So why does he look like crap today? He sent me home early, and now I just feel bad. Taicho shouldn't be back, doing all the papers, not even a day after a life threatening injury. I wanted to stay and finish it, out of sympathy for Taicho, but I don't know how to say no to Taicho. In fact, I haven't even said anything to Taicho. I've nodded, and waved once, but that's it. Baka! How am I supposed to get along with Taicho if I can't talk around him?

I'm going to have to get over it. -.- I can't stay fearful of my own Taicho. That's just ridiculous. I'm going for a walk. I can't sleep.

* * *

><p>It's raining. I've always liked the rain... I can't tell apart the soft pounding of the rain from my footsteps. It's really nice out, and this is what it was like back home... I already miss my freinds. It's not like I ever had a family. I'm turning a corner, when I slam into someone. "Sorry. I wasn't looking." I look up, and it's Taicho. I freeze up. "What are you doing out this late?" He says. I can't make myself talk. Taicho waits for a minute, and for a split second, I think I see hurt in his eyes, but it's gone all to quickly. I look down.<p>

Something catches my eye. A bright red stain on Taicho's shihakusho. "You're... hurt." I studder. "No. I'm fine." He says. "Fourth company is just over there... Are you sure?" I say, slowly getting some confidence. "Yeah. I'm sure." Taicho says. It's quiet for a minute. "So why are you out here?" Taicho says. I freeze up again. "I couldn't sleep." I say, quickly.

"Yeah?" Taicho says. "Same here. Can't blame ya. It's been a long day." Taicho says, turning around. "Ya coming or not?" He says, over his shoulder. I stare at Taicho for a minute, then I make my legs move, step by step. Taicho stops at a clearing, there's a small pond, that reflects the pale moon off itself, and a couple reed plants. It's really nice, and I didn't know this was here.

Taicho takes a place on the floor. I sit down, pretty far away from Taicho. "When your calmed down," Taicho says, after a few minutes. "Go back to bed. It's not good for you to stay up all night, and I'm gonna need your help tommorow." I nod at Taicho. After a while, my curiosity overrides my fear of Taicho. "What for?" I say. "Hmm? Oh, we're recruiting tommorow. It's just Rangiku, you, and me recruiting for tenth. It's not as bad as you think, and your one of our represinitives."

"Oh." I say. Taicho yawns. "I'm going to bed. I'll tell you more tommorow. 'Night." Taicho gets up and leaves. I find myself staring at the pond. I smile at my reflection. Maybe my Taicho isn't so bad. Maybe, we can even be freinds, maybe.

My new list of Taicho's to avoid:

1. Kenpachi Zariaki

2. Kommamura

3. Mayuri Kurostuchi

My current freinds:

1. Taicho?

* * *

><p>Teira is starting to warm up to Toshiro! Yay! Now, just to survive recruitment!<p>

Cya tommorow! ~.o.

Please Reveiw!

(I am so sorry that these have been short... There going to be longer, hopefully.)


	3. Chapter 3: Shinigami Recruitment

Diary Of a Teenage Shinigami

I don't own bleach

Chapter 3: Shinigami Recruitment!

* * *

><p>My heart is beating very quickly as I prepare to step out into the arena. Taicho is kinda dressed up, in a plain black uniform. (He said no to a tux, it was three sizes too big. Poor Taicho... My dress is really big too. There was no alternitive for me. Young Shinigami are the minority. ) Rangiku and I are in a long black dress. Rangiku-Sama's fits perfectly, falling neatly at her knees, while I have to keep from tripping over mine.<p>

"Now, for tenth company!" The announcer yells. "Here we go," I hear Taicho mutter. "Cheer up!" Rangiku says, plastering a fake smile on her face. "I'm with Taicho on this one." I say. I think I hear Taicho laugh under his breath, but the door flies open before I can confirm it. Taicho has a mic clipped onto the front of his uniform, so his voice sounds deeper than usual, and echos slightly.

"Welcome to Tenth Company's recruitment cerimony. I'm Hitsugaya-Taicho. I need some people to come up, volunteers." His voice echos through the room. A blonde girl jumps over the stands, along with a light brown haired boy. "What are your names?" "Kiara Inuzuri, Sir." The girl says. "And you?" Taicho says to the boy. "I'm Giron Hitsugaya, sir." I see a spark of something; sympathy, sadness, regret, maybe, flash in his eyes, but it's gone too quickly to pin it down.

_They have the same last name? _I think. My last name is my district... Is that more common than I thought? Giron kinda looks like Taicho; they also have the same light accent to they're words. "Okay. Now, pick one of us." Taicho says. I stare at him for a minute, but he doesn't give a hint of what's going on.

"Um... Teira-Sama." Kiara says. "Hitsugaya-Taicho." Giron says. Taicho looks like he might smile, but forces it down. "It's been a long time since someone has picked me." Taicho says. "Come here, Kiara, Teira." Taicho says, walking to a spot in the arena. I follow Taicho. "Now, Teira, to you have Tsuki on you?" (My Zanpokuto! Oh crap! I forgot it! O.O) Taicho watches me for a minute, and my fear of Taicho suddenly starts to choke me_. Calm down! He's not mad... I hope_. "Sorry sir." I shake my head.

Taicho looks dissapointed for a second, but that doesn't stay long either. I start to wonder if he's just naturally like that, or if it's an act. "Okay then. Teira, go grab Tsuki. I'll handle Giron." Taicho says. "Hai." I say, shunpoing to get Tsuki from my room. I take a minute to calm my nerves down at my house, then shunpo back to the Arena. The first thing I see, is in the middle of the arena, there's flashes of... ice? And silver blades whirling.

Rangiku-Sama comes up to me. "Taicho's gonna kill him!" I say, panicked. "No he's not. It's a sparring match. It's required now, Yamamoto put out the commands yesterday. And, Unohana is on standby." Rangiku points to Unohana, who is sitting in a special booth. Just as my nerves settle down, it hits me. "So I have to spar with Kiara?" I say.

Rangiku nods. "Calm down. It's only for one minute." I notice the timer in the corner, which blares loudly now. Taicho flies back, he's right next to us. Theres not a scratch on him. In the flurry of swords, it's amazing he didn't. Giron, who is panting like a dog, has a few scratches on him. "You went way too easy on him." Rangiku says.

Taicho shoots her a look. "No, I didn't. I'm not going to kill kids just because Yamamoto says so." I watch Unohana cross the wall, and start to heal Giron. "Good news." Taicho says, looking at me. "Your next." I can almost feel the color dissapear from my face. "Look, Teira, there's a reason your third seat. Go in there, dodge hits, and make it look like your trying. Don't take a hit though, then you'll have to start really trying. Now get in the arena. Kiara is waiting."

* * *

><p>Sorry! Schools been rough. -.-<p>

I'll try to catch up on chapters this weekend.

Please Reveiw!


End file.
